[unreadable] Animal models of human disease, especially those focusing on the human genome, have become increasingly important in all areas of biomedical research and development of these models is a specific strategic research objective of the UTMB. The Animal Research Resource Center (ARC) is experiencing a dramatic increase in usage, due primarily to the exponential growth in investigator demand for genetically engineered animals. This application requests support to renovate space for the existing TAF. As part of this renovation, the TAF will be moved from the Medical Research Building (MRB; Building 59) to Building 18, allowing expansion of animal space from 693 to 3,745 sq. ft. to meet current research needs. Renovation of the TAF on the UTMB campus will accomplish three specific aims: 1) expand the space available for production and housing of transgenic, knockout, and rederived mice within a pathogen-free environment; 2) renovate and expand existing laboratory space (procedure room, microinjection laboratory, etc.,) and animal housing to accommodate specialized equipment and expanded holding facilities; and 3) acquire additional specialized laboratory equipment for holding and generating transgenic stocks. These aims will result in more effective work-flow in the laboratory, and increased specialized services of the facility. This expansion and renovation will assist National Institutes of Health (NIH)-supported researchers at UTMB in expediting and enhancing their research. The generation of transgenic, knockout, and rederived mice can be completed in a timely and cost-effective fashion because investigators will not have to wait for equipment or personnel availability. The proposed expansion of laboratory space, expansion of animal holding space and acquisition of new, efficient caging systems will result in a 540 percent larger area in which to carry out transgenic services. This TAF space renovation, and the accompanying equipment purchase, is an important step toward UTMB's goal of strengthening and enhancing the Institution's ability to conduct genomics research. [unreadable] [unreadable]